Tipos de Corazón
by Happines
Summary: Por que un corazón roto puede más que uno muerto, y eso es algo que Bella sabia muy bien - Edward Pov


**TIPOS DE CORAZÓN**

_Por que un corazón roto puede más que uno muerto, y eso es algo que Bella sabia muy bien [Edward Pov]_

* * *

A pasos vacilantes me acerco a la que alguna vez fue la habitación de mi amada. Ahora, cubierto de polvo, solo conservaba una pequeña esencia de lo que alguna vez fue, su olor se disipó en el aire y la calidez que emanaba de cualquier rincón se apagó por completo.

-¿Estas seguro, Edward?- Preguntó indecisa Alice, unos pasos alejada de mi.

-Si.

Caminé un poco más hasta que choque contra su escritorio, aquel que utilizaba todas las tardes para estudiar o hacer los deberes del colegio, o simplemente para luchar contra las "malvadas matemáticas", como ella solía llamarles. Un trozo de papel llamó mi atención, lo tomo entre mis frías manos y con curiosidad observo las amarillas hojas con tinta difuminada por el paso del tiempo.

_Hoy Mi Amor, te contaré aquello que nunca supiste, te revelaré lo que siempre oculté recelosamente y que tú, tanto querías saber. Hoy sabrás mis pensamientos..._

-¿Edward?- Me llamó Alice- ¿Qué es eso?

No le tomé importancia, mis ojos no se podían despegar de las líneas frente a mí.

_¿Qué irónico, no? Aquí, sentada en mi habitación, te escribo lo que tú nunca llegarás a escuchar. Ojala algún día estas palabras llegaran a tus ojos... Ojala te toquen como solían hacerlo antes, o eso es lo que supongo._

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo más que nada en el mundo y siempre lo haré. Te amé la primera vez que me viste con desprecio por lo que mi olor causaba en ti, te amé cuando me hablaste y aún más cuando me sonreíste._

_Mi corazón parecía explotar con el más mínimo roce tuyo, la dicha me embragaba cuando tus labios tocaban los míos, sentía volar cuando me decías "Te quiero"._

-¡Edward! ¡Contéstame!

-Son sus pensamientos- Susurré con la mirada perdida- Todo lo que sentía y pensaba, me lo escribió.

-¿Y qué dice?

-... Que me amaba

-...

_Te amé, cuando al despertarme, lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos. Te amé cuando tus brazos me rodeaban con ternura. Te amé por cada segundo que pasabas a mi lado._

_Sentía una hermosa sensación en el estómago al pensar en ti, casi parecían choques eléctricos, sentía tanta felicidad que hasta dolía. Sonreía cada vez que escuchaba tu aterciopelada voz, me sonrojaba cada vez que me proclamabas tu novia, me sentía desfallecer cuando me recortadas lo mucho que me querías... que me necesitabas._

-Creo que es mejor que no lo leas- Susurró mi hermana caminando hacia mi.

-¡No!- Rugí, apartándome unos pasos de ella- ¡Es mía!

-Pero...

-¡Mía!

_Te amé con todos tus cambios de ánimo, te amé cada vez que me salvabas la vida, te amé en silencio y en gritos, en sonrisas y lágrimas, en la vida y en la muerte._

_Te amé cuando comenzaste a ignorarme. Te amé aún más cuando evitabas mi contacto. Te amé cuando de a poco te alejabas de mí. Te amé cuando me escupiste en la cara lo poco que me apreciabas, cuando reconocías la farsa que montaste en todo el tiempo junto a mí, cuando admitías lo poco que signifiqué en tu vida. Te amé cuando me abandonaste, te amé cuando me diste la espalda y me dejaste sola. Te amé aún más al sentir como a pedazos, eso que tú llamabas alma, se rompía poco a poco._

-No...

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa?

-...

_Te amé toda la noche que, tirada en el frío bosque, me repetía una a una tus promesas de amor, para luego recordar tu adiós._

_Te amé a pesar de tu ruptura limpia._

_Te amé cuando caí en el abismó oscuro en el cual estoy atrapada. Te amé cuando de a poco, la vida se me escapaba en suspiros._

_Te amé cuando el hueco de mi pecho se extendía al recordarte y los bordes ardían aún más que el mismísimo infierno. Te amé cuando me despertaba entre gritos a mitad de la noche simplemente por recordar la noche en que me dejaste. Te amé por cada una de las lágrimas que derramé. Te amé cada vez que, en un vano intento, me rodeaba el torso con mis brazos para evitar romperme ante el dolor. Te amé cada minuto que sufrí, cada segundo en el cual un nuevo cuchillo se enterraba en mi cuerpo al recordar tus palabras._

_"Será como si nunca hubiese existido". Oh, mi vampiro tonto, ¿cómo pensaste eso?, todas las noches esas seis palabras me atormentan hasta el punto de estar al borde de la locura. Si tú nunca hubieses existido ¿Que haría con todo este amor que te tengo?_

Los hombros me temblaban por lo sollozos que escapaban de mis labios, lágrimas no salían para demostrar el gran dolor que sentía en ese momento, el pulso me temblaba haciendo que la hoja que sostenía entre mis manos, se sacudiera con fuerza.

-Edward, no leas más, por favor- Me suplicó Alice, pero yo no quería, quería saber todo lo que mi Bella sintió en el momento en que la dejé, quería sufrir, aunque sea una mínima parte del dolor que ella experimentó.

-Por favor Alice- Rogué con voz débil y entrecortada- Por favor...

_Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerte a mi lado, de no ser lo suficientemente buena como para merecer tu amor ¡Como añoro ser un vampiro en este momento!, así podría ir a buscarte para pasar la eternidad junto a ti._

_Amor mío, quiero que sepas que si estoy llorando ahora no es tu culpa, solo es una manera de canalizar los sentimientos que me embargan, si la tinta se difuminó en la parte donde el agua salada hizo contacto, lo siento, no pude evitarlo._

_Hoy simplemente quiero decirte que un corazón roto puede más que uno muerto, por eso ahora, con los ojos cansados y el cuerpo temblando, me despido. Mándale saludos a todos y diles lo mucho que los quiero. Me voy a dormir, ojala y cuando despierte, pueda verte otra vez._

_Bella_

-Bella- Susurré

-Por favor Edward, vámonos- Rogó Alice al lado mío, aunque yo era apenas conciente de su presencia.

-La rompí Alice, rompí a Bella-Comencé a decirle mientras mi vista se fijaba en un punto muerto de la pared.

-Tú hiciste lo que en esos momentos creíste correcto

-¡Pero no lo era!- Chillé desesperado- ¡No lo era! ¡Alice, se murió! ¡Bella se murió!

-Ed...

-Me pidió perdón Alice- Susurré suavemente- Me pidió perdón por sus lágrimas, me recordó que me amaba hasta cuando sufría- Me levanté de un salto y como si de un rayo tratase salí por la ventana.

-¡¿Edward? ¡¿Dónde vas?

Lo último que escuché de mi hermana fue el grito ahogado que profirió al verme partir, yo solamente necesitaba estar solo. Con el peso de la carta en mi bolsillo caminé entre la tierra del amargo lugar, hasta caer de rodillas ante lo que alguna vez, fué la persona que más amé en el mundo.

_Aquí__ yace Isabella Marie Swan_

_1988-2005_

_"Por que un ángel se merecía mucho más de lo que tenía._

_Por que un corazón roto podía más que uno muerto."_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
